ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
All Torque
All Torque was the first of four robots that were entered by Team Torque. Its name was a pun on all talk. There were three different forms of All Torque. The first and most successful of the three designs was a galvanised steel, mesh and aluminium box shape robot, with strong engines backing up two steel spikes and grinding wheels. It was one of the very few 4-wheel drive machines of its time. This All Torque was the only robot to defeat Matilda in the Joust trial, and was the favourites to win the heat, before it fell in the heat final. The second design of All Torque was of similar shape to King Buxton, but with the custom made go-kart wheels enclosed in the machine, and a pushing scoop on the front. The tyres were also specially adapted with a unique suspension and for extra grip. It could also reach 20mph, driven by four QD speed controllers and was made of 1mm thick stainless steel. This robot was eliminated in Round 2, after its vulnerable receiver was damaged from being axed by Shunt. It was later altered into the World Championship competitor, which featured a snowplough and a pair of horizontal crushing spikes for weaponry, and the Scottish flag painted onto its top panel. However, it lost to eventual winners Razer. In the First World Championship, All Torque also had a small Robin toy as its mascot called Hamish. However Hamish was set on fire by Sergeant Bash in All Torque's defeat to Razer. In the same battle, All Torque was equipped with seven layers of armour to protect itself against Razer. Robot History Series 2 As the final robot to run the Gauntlet in Heat I, All Torque needed to progress 2.0 metres. Convincingly smashing through the barrels and over the ramp, All Torque ran straight into three House Robots. Meanwhile, All Torque had beached itself on one of the barrels. After being roasted by Sergeant Bash, All Torque made another dart for the end, and qualified. All Torque then proceeded to demolish its way to the heat final - it gained full momentum and smashed into Matilda, following this up with a series of rams to push Matilda off the Joust and complete the trial in the best distance. The Arena Semi-Final was also a breezy win for All Torque, as it battered Prometheus, causing its circular saw to fall off, and then following it up with a swift pitting win. However, in the Heat Final, it was outclassed in power by the heavier King Buxton. At the start of the battle, Both robots shot out of their starting areas almost instantly, but King Buxton turned to the side so All Torque battered into it. The two ran past each other, then King Buxton turned around and attempted to get behind All Torque, but couldn't. Instead it rammed All Torque head on, All Torque began by pushing King Buxton back first but was shoved back itself soon enough. King Buxton pushed it all the way onto the edge of the pit, then repeatedly hammered into the beached machine. Sir Killalot soon put it out of its misery and nudged it in. Series 3 Returning to the wars, All Torque easily defeated Crippler, whose axe had no effect on the Scottish robot. All Torque completely outclassed it in terms of drive power, shoving it around the arena and into the pit, almost going in itself afterwards. A quick and exciting battle against eventual heat winner Thing 2 followed. Both robots smashed into each other, with All Torque pushing the larger robot around, preventing it from using its weapon. The robots then clashed in the centre of the arena, with Thing 2 finally winning the pushing match and pushing All Torque into Shunt, whose axe destroyed the receiver and caused the Scottish machine to be eliminated. All Torque returned for the First World Championship, where it represented Scotland. It faced Razer in round one. Both robots were very fast and the battle started with the two speeding past each other. It managed to dodge Razer a couple of times, but Razer eventually caught it and began to crush the Scottish flag paintwork on the top. All Torque made a speedy getaway, but Razer pursued and tried to crush through its armour but only bent one of the claws. All Torque put up a valiant fight by continuing its attacks, but Razer again got hold of it and this time crushed into its front lifting itself and All Torque into the air. All Torque was visibly slowing now after receiving a large amount of damage. It reversed into Shunt's CPZ and Sergeant Bash came over to attack it as well. Hamish the mascot was set alight and All Torque stopped moving altogether. Sergeant Bash crumpled All Torque's side and Dead Metal cut into it causing even more damage. Cease was called and All Torque was eliminated from the tournament. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 3 Category:Competitors Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:World Championship competitors Category:British Robots Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots that bore the Scottish flag Category:Robot Wars Series 2 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 3 Robots Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots that came first in both the Gauntlet and Trial Category:Robots with Horizontal Crushers Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots with Mascots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with Interchangeable Weapons Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Robots from Scotland Category:Robots that have never had a Judges Decision Category:Robots to complete the Gauntlet Category:Robot Wars Heat Finalists Category:Rambots